Camera
|image = File:IMG 5881.png |imagewidth = 100px |caption = A |Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = --- |Row 2 title = Contents |Row 2 info = --- |Row 3 title = Value |Row 3 info = --- |Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = Update 1.6.0.1 |Row 5 title = Rarity |Row 5 info = Very rare (but available as a bonus item) |Row 6 title = Internal Name |Row 6 info = camera |Row 7 title = Crafting Guide |Row 7 info = Camera}}The Camera is an item in Lunacraft that allows you to take screenshots of your game. It then saves those screenshots to your photo album. General Information To obtain the Camera, simply press the "unlock bonus" button on the options menu. It will ask you to write a review about Lunacraft, but you will get the camera whether you do or not. You will then have a camera in your inventory on each new moon you create. When used, the camera saves the current screen image (without the inventory and other controls) to the Saved Photos folder in the Photos app. Replacement and Alternatives If you lose your camera, and you do not want to create a new moon to get another one, you will need Carbon to assemble a new one. Currently, the only way to obtain carbon is to use the Brown Mob's explosions to transmute Gold Ore into Silver Ore and then Silver Ore into Carbon. It is also possible to get screen shots at any time by pressing the Home and Power buttons simultaneously (this is an iOS feature and works in every iPhone or iPad app). You can also choose to hide the controls in the Options. The screen images you get this way are identical to those produced by the Camera (but a little less convenient). The photo goes in your "Saved Photos" folder. Upload Screen Shot/Photo Once you have a picture on your iPhone, iPad or iPod Touch you may want to share it on this site. Please be selective in what you upload to this site. Try to only post photos that are related to a particular page or comment. Avoid simply dumping all of your screen shots here on Lunacraft's Wiki. Without some context, even the coolest photo may not mean a lot to anyone else. To actually get the image out of your iOS device, the easiest way is to email it to your PC and use the PC to post to the wiki. In detail: *Get your device connected to the internet (turn on Wi-Fi, use 3G, or whatever you would normally do). *In Settings > Mail,Contacts,Calendars make sure you have an email account set up. *In the Photo app, find your saved photo, hit the Export icon (a rectangle in upper-right with an arrow in it) and select "Email Photo". *Use a 'real' computer to receive the email, and download the attached image file to your hard drive. *Use the real computer to visit the website, go to the and add the image the normal way ("Choose File" button, select the file from your hard drive, add a caption, etc.) Recipe Category:Devices Category:Guides